


Phosphorescent

by NightmareArts491



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety?, Body Modification, Depression?, I promise, Self-Loathing, She struggles with it a bit, Superhero? Maybe?, Terrible body image, body horror kinda??, but it gets better, learning to cope with loss of limbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareArts491/pseuds/NightmareArts491
Summary: Penelope E. Schwartz is a simple woman. A chemist who loves and is loved by her coworkers and trainees until a strange accident occurs and ruins everything. Now Penelope is living with her trainee and struggling to cope with the aftermath of the accident, having lost her job, a few of her coworkers, and her optimism. Despite losing so much in the accident, it seems she gained something else in exchange but doesn't quite think it's worth it. Clinging desperately to the hope that she can fix her current condition and put her life back to the way it was, Penelope begins to try and figure out what caused the accident- only someone doesn't want her knowing...





	1. Chapter 1: In Which a Simple Woman Loses Her Simple Life

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is gonna be the first serious work I've written... In forever. I've never really let anyone read my stuff before or told anyone about my characters, so criticism is welcome!

_Ringing. That's all I could hear after the impact. My head ached as my hazy vision grew clearer, but that infernal ringing never stopped. The concerned cries of my coworkers were vague in my ears but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't focus on them... I couldn't focus on anything at all..._

Dazed, I looked around and spotted what was left of my laboratory and coworkers. The lights flickered as wires hung from the destroyed panels of ceiling tile, chunks of concrete from the wall falling whilst the dust settled. Just what had happened? And where did that explosion come from? I was careful... So careful...

**\---------------- Earlier That Day ---------------**

"Are you still going in to work today, Penelope?" My trainee by the name of Jaimie asked in his usual bright cheerful tone, although it was followed by a hacking cough and the sound of something- it's best not described what- grotesque being spat up.  
"Of course, Jaimie. Fluora is sick too, so I have to be there to cover her." I laughed and paused at a crosswalk, looking towards my destination just a few blocks away. It was a large modern building, the high-tech neon green lights leading around the expansive base of it reading 'Calbert Corps' and giving the towering structure a somewhat futuristic feel. "I'm almost to the building, so I'll have to talk to you later. Get some rest and call me when you're not drowning in mucus."  
"Fine, fine. Talk t'ya later, Penelope." Jaimie sighed in cession before hanging up and leaving me to cram my phone in my purse. It seemed to be a nice day, with the sun casting its warm light upon the ground as a cool breeze offered a comforting contrast. The birds sang as the streets were abuzz with people, cars quickly weaving about the lanes in desperate attempts to avoid the inevitable traffic.

**It was perfect. All too perfect, which should've been my first hint that something would go wrong.**

I continued on like I usually did, however, and I was feeling the best I had in years. A peaceful day, a job I loved with coworkers who were friendly and happy to see me... It was perfect. Or so I thought.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

"-Ope... P-Nel-pe... Penelope!" The voice. It was hazy but I finally heard it between the ringing in my head. Dazed and confused, I lazily rolled my head to the side in hopes of finding the source of the voice. Blurred figures hurried around the room as my mind struggled to register everything; sounds, who these people were, what had happened, the pain in my back and arms, even the slight taste of copper in my mouth. "... Nh..." I attempted to croak out only to wheeze and begin to choke on seemingly nothing as a blurry figure in some kind of uniform placed a hand on my shoulder. He was speaking to me... I think. His voice wasn't registering and the ringing... The ringing wouldn't allow anything to be heard over itself. My gaze furrowed in confusion as my eyes drooped closed, my head lolling forward as I lost consciousness once more, vague hollers for help and probably medical attention briefly being caught by my deafened ears before I completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a second chapter! I'm glad those of you following it are enjoying it so far!

I didn't know how long it'd been since I'd passed out nor did I know where I was. Yet the one thing I did know was that there was an explosion, and that I was in the center of it.

The subtle repetitive beeping of what sounded like a heart monitor was what I eventually awoke to. My eyes lazily fluttered open and I immediately regretted my decision when I was met with the harsh bright white of the ceiling above me, although the light shining from the few light fixtures in the ceiling were not helping. "... Mnh..." I groaned, my face contorting into a clear expression of pain as I attempted to raise my arms to shield my face and wipe my eyes. However nothing happened. "... Wha... M'arms... Mh..." My breathing quickened as I began to look to my arms, only to have my attention diverted as I heard my name along with the sound of a door opening and closing.  
"Penelope!" It was none other than my trusted trainee and best friend, Jaimie. He seemed to be feeling much better, notable by the lack of phlegm-filled coughs and the bright smile he gave as his soft turquoise eyes seemed to twinkle. "Heey... How's it goin'? How're you doing, 'Nelpie?" He smiled and sat on the edge of my bed, right beside my thighs. My thighs... Wait... My hands should be there beside them.  
Frowning in confusion, I looked down to my arms and immediately felt my chest tighten when I saw nothing. The sleeves of the blue spotted hospital gown I wore covered my shoulders although nothing trailed from beneath the short sleeves, much to my horror. My breathing grew strained as I looked upon my missing limbs in abject horror, the only sounds being heard from me being small, choked sobs and squawks as my mind raced with panic and adrenaline.  
"Penelope, calm down an' I'll explain. It's okay. It-" Jaimie started and paused as I spoke.  
"My arms..." I choked out, eyes wide in sheer panic as my vision began to blur with the tears stinging the corners of them. "... Where are my arms? Wh-What happened? N-No, No, this can't be hap-happening, I-I... My job, this is a dream. Jaimie, t-tell me this- I-I'm dreaming." My voice cracked as I pleaded, tears spilling down my cheeks while my gaze remained on Jaimie's sorrowful look. Jaimie only sighed as he rested a warm hand on my left thigh and closed his eyes in a soft refusal to answer.  
"J-Jaimie-Jaimie, please!" I begged between choked sobs, refusing to look back to my shoulders.  
"... I'm sorry, 'Nelpie..." He murmured, unable to look at my face.  
"Jaimie... No..." I cried quietly and shook my head.  
"'Nelpie, I... I'm sorry. I wish I could do something, but..." The trainee whispered morosely.  
"N-No. Don't "'Nelpie" me." I demanded shakily between quiet sobs. "... I need my arms back. I-I have to... My job, I..." My panic only rose as realization struck and my throat tightened. My job. What was I going to do without my job? My life was over...  
"... I'm sorry Penelope. They... They did what they could, but they couldn't save 'em." Jaimie sighed quietly, his shoulders heavy with the guilt he felt for his friend and mentor as he ran a hand through his dust blond hair.  
I remained silent as my head attempted to process these thoughts, my bleak future finally coming into focus for me. There was nothing I could do in this state. I couldn't do my job, as it required careful hands, I couldn't face my coworkers again... Helpless. Useless. That's what ran through my mind as the tears continued falling, every possible scenario I could think of now made faulty by this... By MY disability.  
"Penelope..." Jaimie murmured, softly rubbing my leg in reassurance as I continued bawling. "C'mon, there's... I dunno, we'll figure somethin' out. Y-You can stay with me if ya want. I'm always here for you, ya know that." He assured me as I shook my head and uttered 'no' over and over in firm refusal to believe it. My life was over. I had no purpose now. Jaimie sighed as I simply rolled over, my back facing him while my tears fell upon the plush pillow beneath me to leave a small cold spot beneath my cheek.  
"... It's gettin' late, a-and... They're not gonna lemme stay longer, so I'll see ya t'morrow, 'Nelpie." My trainee promised before standing and patting my shoulder one last time before he left and turned the light off in my room, leaving me in the dark once more to be comforted by the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor at my bedside.  
Time and fate are such fickle things, dictating someone's life with a roll of the dice and whatever unexpected outcome was produced by it. My tears continued flowing, but my shoulders no longer wracked with the hopeless sobbing I'd done earlier, my energy and optimism depleted. Gone. "Why me?" I whispered shakily and sniffled, picturing my life after this. God, I'd just rather have died... No one would look at me the same, no one would take me seriously anymore now that I was broken. _Defective. **Irreparable.**_  
Squeezing my eyes shut I choked back another quiet sob as I listened to the heart monitor's rhythm change with my stressing, its repetitive reminder that I was alive now beginning to piss me off beyond all belief. I thought back to the day before and what had happened before the explosion as I sat there in the dark, regretting my decision to go to work that day.

** \-------------------------------------------------- **

"Y-You're really sure you don't, um, mind it? Covering for me?" Fluora asked with a small sneeze as she spoke to me over the phone. We'd been best friends through college, chemistry fanatics the two of us. If anything she was like a sister to me rather than a best friend.  
"Of course! With both you AND Jaimie down I can't exactly just sit around! Besides, nothing terribly important was gonna be done today anyway. Just a few tests with the phosphorus samples." I explained with a smile as I tucked a strand of my wavy blonde hair behind my ear. "After that's done I'll send you and Jaimie the data, and then I'm coming over there to babysit your sick butt with some chicken soup."  
That scored a laugh from Fluora before she pulled away from the receiver to cough. "O-Okay... Just d-don't get sick too, alright? Someone has to remind Jaimie to wear goggles in the lab." She teased with a small giggle. Fluora had a fondness for Jaimie, somewhat a mother-like bond. Or perhaps an older sister, with how she teased him for not wearing his goggles over his glasses and scolded him for trying to argue that glasses were protective eyewear. She honestly was the most responsible of the three of us and very rarely fell ill. In fact, it was so rare Jaimie would joke about having not yet bought a lottery ticket. He'd swear he had a better chance of winning the jackpot than seeing Fluora sick.  
"I promise I won't." I swore with a laugh and a shake of my head as I grabbed my purse and headed out the door just as I did every day.

**Who'd have thought it'd be the last time I'd have a normal morning.**

** \-------------------------------------------------- **

I didn't even realize I'd managed to fall asleep until I'd woken up and rolled over to look up at the darkened ceiling. This was what I was doomed to. An existence where I couldn't even do basic things like push a button or pick something up. _Useless._ Closing my eyes, I gave one last heavy sigh before I slipped into a dreamless sleep, the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor being the only thing to comfort me. And even then it provided very little comfort. I didn't want to be alive... Not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter two! I'm hoping it doesn't seem ableist, but it may come off as such. I mean, I actually did do quite a bit of research before attempting this chapter solely because of that issue, and Penelope's life has made a complete 180 degree flip. Anyways, if anyone has any questions, comments, or concerns please just ask!! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It means quite a bit to me that you guys took the time to read my drabbles, so lemme know if you guys want me to continue it!!  
> Also: how do you work this site, because I dunno how to bold and underline stuff like it's supposed to be in some areas-


End file.
